No llores, Sonrie
by Daryis-san
Summary: Tai cometió errores que hicieron que su matrimonio con Mimi fracasara, pero tras darse cuenta de cuánto la ama, lo único que quiere es ver feliz a quien tanto dolor causo. Oneshot.


**No llores, sonríe**

**Summary: Tai cometió errores que hicieron que su matrimonio con Mimi fracasara, pero tras darse cuenta de cuánto la ama, lo único que quiere es ver feliz a quien tanto dolo causo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei animation y demás, yo solo uso sus personajes para mi historia sin finales de lucro.**

**Inspirada en la canción "White Out" de Boyfriend.**

Si años atrás a Tai le hubieran preguntado que pensaba del amor y de compartir su futuro con alguien o se le hubiera siquiera mencionado la posibilidad de tener hijos el moreno se habría reído de aquello y renegado mil veces aquellas locas ideas que se le mencionaban; y es que no es como si él fuera un ser frio o de mal corazón, todo lo contrario, Tai Yagami desde niño se había caracterizado por su alegría, buenas energías y miradas sinceras, solo que las cosas y personas cambiaban con el tiempo, y hasta el tendría que cambiar ¿no? Pues eso habría hecho 5 años atrás, mas no así lo haría ahora, es que de solo pensar en las ironías de la vida le daban ganas de reír hasta que el estomago le doliera y el aire le faltara.

Miro la fría habitación en la que se hallaba y suspiro con desgano, el cuarto estaba frio, oscuro, vacio y sobre todo… solo, ella se había ido, se había cansado de tantas cosas y el no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para lograr retenerla a su lado, no después de tanto dolor que le causo, ella se había ido y nunca más volvería de eso estaba totalmente seguro, tan seguro como que los perros ladraban, como que el agua moja o el fuego quema, tan seguro como que era un poco hombre y que todo aquello se lo merecía, si tan solo el no….

_**Geu son jwobwa hanbeon jababoja**_

_**Geu jeongdoneun doejanha butakhae**_

_(Dame esa mano, déjame sostenerla, eso está permitido ¿verdad? ¡Por favor!_

Sin fuerzas se levanta de aquella solitaria cama y entra a la ducha, mientras deja el agua correr el rostro de ella se le viene a la mente, recuerda su linda sonrisa, su coqueta mirada y esos labios carnosos que muchas veces devoró con ganas y deseo, no entiende cómo es que todo se convirtió en esta miseria, mentiras sí que lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que él y solo el tuvo la culpa de todo aquello, que en sus manos estuvo remediar las cosas y lograr que todo fuera por un buen camino, es así que las lagrimas salidas se confunden con el agua de la ducha y él se deja caer de rodillas totalmente derrotado mientras se maldice una y otra vez por ser tan idiota, por ser el peor de los hombres con quien menos lo merecía, pidiendo ahora clemencia aunque sabe que no será escuchado, pues él no lo merece y nunca lo diría en voz alta.

"Perdóname por todo este daño mi querida princesa" susurra a la nada mientras se hunde en su propia mísera.

**Osi ige mwoya mwoga mudeotjanha ireon maldo oneullo kkeuchine**

(_Basta con mirar tu rapa, tienes una mancha, será la última vez que te diga este tipo de cosas_)

Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico día, desde el día en que todo acabo y la pesadilla (al menos para él) empezó, el se ha convertido en una especie de robot que solo se mueve por inercia, porque tiene personas que dependen de él, porque aunque por dentro este muerto por fuera debe aparentar que todo está bien, es lo menos que puede hacer por quienes lo necesitan, aunque eso de poco sirva pero al menos eso puede hacer por ella.

Está en la oficina de presidencia de la empresa Anyus (de la cual es el socio mayoritario) y una pequeña sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos y se parece más a una mueca surca su rostro, todo porque ha encontrado aquel portarretrato familiar, aquel que es blanco y que en el pasado no le gustaba pero por insistencia de ella termino por dejar en la oficina.

"-Es para que nos recuerdes ya que pasas más tiempo aquí que en casa" con esas palabras, un casto pero dulce beso y la más maravillosa de las sonrisas el habría terminado aceptando dejar el dichoso cuadro en su escritorio, no sin antes renegar mil veces que eso de los cuadros familiares definitivamente no eran lo suyo y que en definitiva no eran para una oficina, solo lo había dejado para complacer los caprichos de una princesa, le había dicho mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, pues ella le había convencido una vez mas de hacer lo que ella quería.

**Wae nan maebeon neujeulkka sueobsi**

**Neon nunchil jwonneunde**

_(¿Por qué tarde demasiado todas aquellas veces cuando tu me seguiste dando señales?)_

Tai pasa sus temblorosos dedos por el foto del cuadro, en ella se ven un joven de 25 años, piel blanca algo trigueña alborotados cabellos castaños y una sonrisa que ahora que cae en cuenta, es de las pocas sinceras que llego a tener, a su lado, con la cabeza recostada en él se encuentra una joven mujer de 22 años, hermosa piel de porcelana, mirada soñadora y de unos impactantes ojos color miel, tan dulces como ella, reflejan su alma, su ser, está sentada en un columpio (que él, a regañadientes construyo) el joven sostiene una de las cuerdas del columpio mientras que con la otra la sostiene a ella cuidando de que no se lastime y lo que logra sacarle varias lagrimas a Tai es que a ambos lados del columpio están dos pequeños, de solo un año de edad, cada uno con rasgos de sus padres, los pequeños apenas y se podían sentar, razón por la cual él prefirió quedar de pie para la foto familiar, la foto para recordar y celebrar el primer año de vida de los mellizos, cuidando de que ninguno de los tres se fuesen a lastimar y aunque no fuese muy consiente en ese momento el ya para ese entonces los quería y prometía cuidar y proteger a los tres con su vida si de él dependiera, que irónico que tres años después el seria el causante del más grande dolor a ellos.

***Gojang nabeorin hwamyeoncheoreom**

**Nun api jakku beonjineungeol**

_(Al igual que una pantalla rota, mi visión sigue poniéndose borrosa)._

Recordar a sus hijos siempre le pone mal, ellos son su mayor tesoro así nunca lo dijera en voz alta, Ryuu y Shuu fueron concebidos antes de tiempo, desde que fueron concebidos se convirtió en un reto y una lucha el que ellos nacieran, su esposa año y medio atrás tuvo un aborto involuntario, nadie, ni siquiera ella misma sabían que se encontraba en estado y tras un accidente automolistico cuando ella iba a su casa después de una reunión con sus amigas, el chofer fue impactado por un coche que venía a gran velocidad cuyo conductor iba ebrio causando el inminente aborto del cual solo se enteraron por que el doctor les notifico, el "feto" como había mencionado el doctor Takawa tenía cuatro meses… era una niña, su mujer quedo totalmente destrozada, fue la primera vez que Tai fue testigo de las lagrimas de la princesa caprichosa que tenia por mujer, la primera vez que sudo frio y la primera vez que sintió en verdad miedo, miedo de perderla y no poder hacer nada por retenerla a su lado, se prometió así mismo a hacerla feliz a cumplir cada uno de los deseos de la chica incluso a no ir tanto al trabajo solo si así ella se recuperaba y salía del estado depresivo en el que había quedado, poco mas de 1 año después lo consiguió, al menos en parte pero aunque su esposa día a día recordara a su bebe no nacida de repente le dieron unas ganas irrefutables de ser madre, de quedar en estado otra vez, por supuesto él se negó rotundamente lo que causo mil peleas entre ellos pero él era firme en su decisión después de todo contaba con el apoyo medico el doctor Takawa quien les advirtió que un segundo embarazo sería totalmente de riesgo así que su negación era rotunda pero quien sabe con qué artimañas se las ingenio ella para quedar embarazada y no de uno si no de dos bebes lo que aumentaba el gran riesgo del parto, pero esto no le importo a ella, con mucho éxito llevo su embarazo casi hasta el final y casi porque por aquel altercado que ocurrió en uno de esas fiestas que hace la compañía se desmayo y de la caída que sufrió con tan solo 7 meses de embarazo el parto se le adelanto, fueron las horas más angustiantes para Tai ver a Mimi, la princesa caprichosa debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por dar vida a dos pequeños seres inocentes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"-Por favor cuida siempre de los bebes Tai, nunca los abandones".

"Estás loca, no digas esas cosas por favor, vas a vivir y les veras crecer" – ella niega con la cabeza y el cierra los ojos presto de la impotencia – "por lo que más quieras Mimi, tienes que quedarte a mi lado, eres mi princesa caprichosa, no lo olvides vive por ellos y por mi" suplica con gran dolor, el sabe que después de perder a su primer bebe su esposa era capaz de dar su vida por esos niños sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, ella se sacrifica gustosa por su bienestar pues otra muerte no sería capaz de soportarla y terminaría por acabarla.

Ella cierra los ojos y él le da un beso cargado de tantas cosas que ni el mismo entiende, cargado de amor, de esperanzas, perdón, lamentos, alegrías, tristezas, promesas… con ese beso el trata de demostrarle todo lo que en palabras no ha podido decirle, pero el destino no es justo con él y su princesa entra en estado de coma.

**Honjaseo da gyeondin geoni saehayake apeun I nunmureul**

_(¿Aguantaste todo esto tu sola? ¿Todas esas blancas y cálidas lagrimas dolorosas?)._

Fueron 3 horribles y desastrosos meses los que pasaron para que ella despertara, Tai dejo sus obligaciones con Anyus y se dedico única y exclusivamente a sus hijos y a Mimi, el mismo les preparaba el biberón, los bañaba y hasta les cambiaba el pañal, el eligió sus nombres y los registro con los nombres de Ryuu y Shuu Yagami, sus primogénitos y sucesores, todos los días iba a ver a Mimi y los llevaba al cuarto donde reposaba la joven madre hasta que la chica despertó, a partir de entonces todo mejoro para la joven pareja, la paternidad les sentó bien o tal vez el delicado estado de la joven o tal vez el haber sentido que en cualquier momento los pudo haber perdido, pero lo único que importaba era Tai quien les dedico todo el tiempo posible que podía.

**Cheoeumeneun seolleeotgo du beonjjaeneun**

**Iksukhaejyeo geureoda gyeolguk majimageneun**

**Eojjeol su eobsi ibyeol Algo isseo imi chungbunhi nal gyeondin neora Gaseumeun apa michigenneunde neol japji motaesseo Sseupsseulhan ni ipsul dambaenaemsae**

**Jiteun geurium neukkil su isseo**

**Ige neowa nae majimak kiseu jal sarajwo**

**Neon meoreojine jeomjeomjeom**

_(Al principio, había mariposas y luego las cosas se pusieron familiares, al final, no hubo más remedio que terminar, yo se que tu soportaste muchas cosas de mí, mi corazón me duele tanto, me estoy volviendo loco, pero no puedo aferrarme a ti, puedo sentir tus labios amargos, el olor de los cigarrillos, el anhelo sofocante, este es nuestro último beso, por favor cuídate, te estás alejando)._

Pero las cosas no siempre pueden ir bien y como el gran idiota que era tenía que arruinarlo todo, empezó a sentirse sofocado en ese cálido hogar que Mimi le ofrecía, le empezó a fastidiar los besos y caricias de ella, los tiernos y fallidos intentos de sus hijos por pasar tiempo con él y las lagrimas que tanto ellos como su esposa derramaban le dejaron de importar.

A lo mejor fue que nunca pudo olvidar a Sora, su primer amor y que saberla en crisis matrimonial avivo esperanzas en el, o pudo ser también la reaparición de Rei en su vida, la tipa con la que se revolcaba en la universidad cada que quería satisfacer su deseo carnal, pudo ser también que la empresa empezó a tener crisis financiera y todo eso lo estaba por volver loco o pudo no ser eso y solo ser él y su inmadurez, su indecisión y falta de temple.

**Wae nan maebeon mudilkka gyeokkeoya neul ihael hajanha**

_(¿Por qué estoy tan apagado una vez más? Siempre me doy cuenta una vez que estoy yendo atreves de ello)._

Sora era su amiga de la infancia, la primera chica que le gusto y a la que primero beso, su primer novia, y su primera vez en el ámbito sexual, todas sus primeras veces se las llevo ella, pero ella no estaría siempre con él, se enamoraría de Yamato Ishida un químico cuyo hobby era cantar en una pequeña banda de bar y al verla tan feliz la dejaría ir, empezado su vida a ser una mierda desde ese punto, desde esa vez se prometió así mismo a no enamorarse de nadie más y cuando Rei apareció en su vida lo hizo en el momento idóneo, el solo quería alguien para pasar el rato, y eso era precisamente lo que esa morena de larga caballera negra le ofrecía y tenía que reconocerlo, eso se le daba de maravillas a ella, el sexo con Rei siempre era bestial y brutal, la tipa era una total experta y no le importaba que él no la amara o la tratara bonito, solo le importaba ponerlo bruto y tener el mejor revolcón de su vida, lo perfecto para ambos, solo que las cosas cambiaron un poco o bueno he de reconocerlo, cambiaron mucho al conocer a Mimi Tachikawa, tres años menor que él, en su primer año de preparatoria y el empezando la universidad, nunca entendió como fue que ella con su inexperiencia y extraña manera de ser le había llamado la atención, porque él jamás admitiría que por segunda y ultima vez estaba enamorado de aquella loca y caprichosa princesa.

***Gojang nabeorin hwamyeoncheoreom**

**Nun api jakku beonjineungeol**

(_Al igual que una pantalla rota, mi visión sigue poniéndose borrosa_).

De clase media y cambiando cada cierto tiempo su look, Mimi se gano la atención de Tai Yagami, el hijo de un importante empresario cayéndole encima en el Central Park mientras ella iba patinando a toda velocidad escapando de unos chicos de su edad que insistían en que ella les acompañase a "divertirse" cuando el chico se levanto y vio a la muchachita que le había caído encima quedo prendado de su lindo color de ojos, de su linda cabellera castaña clara y ondulada, ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas y su menudo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Sexy y apetecible cuerpo; y ella quedo sin aliento pues aunque había salido y visto hombres guapos, ninguno le hacía justicia al que tenía enfrente ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, el tipo era todo un espécimen de hombre, el sueño y fantasía de mil mujeres, y en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron cada uno supo que les sería imposible volver a ser los mismos de antes, que el tiempo-espacio se había detenido y una nuevas historia, una cargada de amor y sobre todo mucho dolor empezaba a ser escrita. Con una sonrisa amenazante Tai les hizo saber a aquellos chicos que la chica era su pareja y que si alguno se le acercaba no viviría para contarlo, ella apenada le agradeció y empezaron una pequeña plática en la que sin saber bien como, la chica le termino sacando su número de celular y correo.

**Honjaseo da gyeondin geoni saehayake apeun I nunmureul**

_(¿Aguantaste todo esto tu sola? Todas esas blancas y cálidas lagrimas dolorosas?)._

Mimi podía ser muy persistente cuando lo quería y aunque el tratara frio ella siempre le sonreía e insistía, fue ella quien se le confeso, fue ella quien lo besaba y abraza, la que lo llamaba o enviaba mensajes, el trato de alejarla, de decirle que no era un buen hombre, que no le convenía incluso le conto que aun no olvidaba a su primer amor y que cada tanto tenia sexo con Rei, pero ella solo le agradecía por confiarle todo aquello y mostrarse alegre ante él, Dios fue testigo de los mil intentos de Tai por alejar A Mimi de él, porque sabía que estar juntos solo le traería sufrimientos y dolor a la joven, pero ella era demasiado dura de vencer y siempre lograba salir airosa de sus batallas y conseguir lo que quería, por eso casi un año después de conocerla y sabiendo hace meses de los sentimientos de ella se dijo así mismo ¿y por qué no? ¿Y porque no intentarlo y quizás ser feliz? Ella le había demostrado que era fuerte y decidida, hermosa y alegre y a lo mejor y solo a lo mejor el podría encontrar la felicidad junto a ella.

**Mianhada haji ma geuriwodo haji ma manhi apatjanha**

_(No digas que lo sientes, no me extrañes, tú también estas herida)_

Decir que las cosas fueron duras para Mimi seria agregar diminutivos a todo lo que la joven tuvo que pasar, primero saber que Tai a ratos se veía aun con Rei (antes de empezar a salir oficialmente) saber que esa tipa complacía sexualmente al hombre que amaba llenaba a Mimi de inseguridades pero siempre las logro camuflar detrás de sonrisas que no eran sinceras pero Tai no notaba, luego cuando se hicieron novios y el dejo de frecuentar a Rei ella se tuvo que enfrentar a la familia del moreno, sus padres no la aceptaban a ella por ser de clase media y no estar a la altura de un Yagami, y lo peor aún estaba por venir, no bastaba con que tanto la familia como los medios la desprestigiaran o menospreciaran por sus orígenes humildes, a diario soportaba toda clase de comentarios e insultos, lo peor vino cuando al fin la conoció, radiante, elegante, bella y segura, así fue como Mimi encontró a Sora Takenouchi el primer, gran y único amor de Tai. Todas las personas decían que Mimi no tenía ni la mitad de elegancia o belleza que Sora y que no lograban entender como era que el heredero Yagami se había fijado en ella, le hacían sentir menos que una cucaracha, le hacían sentir fea e inferior y en silencio lloro muchas veces y muchas veces se planteo la idea de echar todo por la borda, después de todo aun era demasiado joven estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria y tenía una vida por delante y si logro soportar todo eso y no salir corriendo a la primera fue solo por Tai, porque aunque no era el novio mas amoroso o cariñoso era el hombre que amaba, él la respetaba y cuidaba de ella como si de una princesa se tratase, de un momento a otro él le empezó a llamar "princesa caprichosa" o a veces solo "princesa" no le decía que la amaba, de hecho nunca lo llego a decir, pero bastaba con que siempre la llevaba y recogía de la preparatoria, en donde quiera que llegaban le daba su lugar no solo como su novia si no como su prometida, (cosa que decidió sin siquiera consultárselo, pues al aceptarla en su vida como novia él le había advertido que no quería una novia de unos meses, que él quería algo estable, que durara) ella interpreto eso como su manera de decirle que la quería y la prueba reina fue en que la espero pacientemente para tener relaciones sexuales, no fue sino hasta que ella estaba por terminar la preparatoria y casi cumplían tres años que ella se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma y hasta ese entonces no le cupo la menor duda de que no le había sido infiel ni una sola vez.

**Honjaseo da gyeondyeobolge niga geuraetdeusi**

**Nunmullo bam jisaegetji niga geuraetdeusi**

**Honjaseo da gyeondyeobolge niga geuraetdeusi**

**Nunmullo bam jisaegetji niga geuraetdeusi**

**Honjaseo da gyeondyeobolge niga jigeumkkaji han geotcheoreom**

_(Tratare de soportarlo todo yo solo al igual que tu lo hiciste, pasare todas las noches llorando al igual que tu lo hiciste tratare de soportarlo todo yo solo al igual que tu lo hiciste, pasare las noches llorando al igual que tu lo hiciste, tratare de soportarlo todo yo solo al igual que tu lo hiciste hasta hora)._

Ya pasado un año desde su ruptura inminente, después de un año la vera de nuevo, les vera de nuevo, no sabe que es lo que la ha movido a solicitar verlo en persona y no tratar con abogados como siempre, después de su partida ella se había ido a Estados Unidos y el no fue capaz de retenerla o seguirla, había dejado que ella rehiciera su vida lejos de todo el dolor que el causo, y tenía entendido que así había sido, lo último que había oído era que estaba saliendo con un gringo de la edad de ella y que se le veía feliz, y aunque le doliera el no tuvo el descaro de reclamarle nada, el no tenía derecho, los perdió todos desde el momento en que en medio de su gran inconsciencia y grado de alcoholemia le había sido infiel a su mujer con Rei. Para ser sinceros no es como si quisiera recordar mucho de lo que paso ese día, la mayoría de sus recuerdos era confusos, solo recuerda haber discutido con Mat por haber hecho llorar a Sora, luego un negocio que casi se cae pero gracias a sus habilidades y con mucho esfuerzo logro salvar y su rabia al llamar a la casa y que Sofi (la niñera de los niños) le haya dicho que Mimi había salido de casa desde temprano sin decir para donde iba, terminaron por hacer que bebiera como loco en un bar, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el licor en sus venas y en medio de la noche Rei apareció ante el sin saber cómo ni cuándo había llegado, cruzaron un par de palabras y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama con una Rei desnuda al igual que él, desorientado miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana Mimi entraba por la puerta cuando su grito le alerto.

Esa noche sus hijos se habían enfermado ella tuvo que ir sola al hospital y al llegar lo encuentra en la cama en la que tantas veces estuvieron juntos con la que fue su amante de toda la vida, ella le grito, le lloro, y nuevamente le grito, se llevo a los niños y salió como una tormenta de su vida, el no la trato de detener, jamás lo hizo, nunca se mereció a Mimi como esposa o a esos dos bellos seres que lloraban en la sala como sus hijos, el lo único que merecía era podrirse en el infierno.

**Seoseohi api boyeosseul ttaen neon jeomi doeeo sarajin geol**

_(Cuando poco a poco empecé a ver hacia adelante, tú te convertiste en una mancha y desapareciste)._

Comprender poco a poco con el paso de los días, la gran mujer que tenía a su lado y todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar y sufrir en silencio por su causa era una manera de castigo (demasiado suave) para Tai, no había duda en que no se arrepintiera de lo que paso aquella noche y todas aquellas veces en que le desprecio, y sabia que se lo merecía, se merecía cada mierda que le pasaba y descubrir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella sería el calvario con el que cargaría de por vida.

**Ijerado neomaneun haengbokhaera igeorado hal su itge haejwo butagiya**

_(Por favor, se feliz ahora, déjame hacer esto por ti, por favor) ._

El se queda sin aliento cuando la ve entrar en su oficina, está más hermosa que nunca, su cabello castaño aun más largo y ondulado, sus ojos miel tan claros como siempre pero frunce el ceño al verla ligeramente más delgada que la última vez.

-"Cuánto tiempo Yagami" – le dice ella de manera fría, el solo sonríe con melancolía, es la primera vez que ella le habla así y sabe que se lo merece.

-"Un año para ser exactos princesa" –susurra.

Ella se estremece ante esa forma que él ha usado para llamarla, no le gusta, nunca le gusto y ahora menos que antes.

-"No soy una princesa".

Ella va agregar algo más, pero él la silencia con una mirada melancólica mientras agrega.

-"Lo siento es involuntario, pero en fin, no creo que estés en mi oficina después de un año sin vernos solo para replicar la manera en la que te llamo.

-"En eso tienes razón, pero…"

-"Entonces adelante, dilo" – la vuelve a interrumpir Tai.

-"¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que nos cedes a los niños y a mi toda tu fortuna? ¿Estás loco? ¿La poca cordura que te quedaba la has mandado por un caño?

El se encoje de hombros mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos y a paso lento se dirige a la gran ventana de la oficina

-"Las cosas son como son, princesa" –ella frunce el seño pero él sigue hablando – "fuiste mi esposa y eres la madre de mis hijos, es normal que al quererme retirar del negocio te lo deje a ti, se que lo sabrás administrar y Ryuu y Shuu tendrán su futuro asegurado"

-"' ¿Y que se supone que harás ahora?

-"Emm la verdad no mucho, no lo sé, un poco de aquello, un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro".

-"Eres muy elocuente Taichi" –dice ella con ironía.

-"Y tu muy hermosa pero no le podemos hacer nada" –ella queda muda ante esto y el esboza una medio sonrisa – "solo quiero alejarme de todo esto, después de todo te perdí a ti y a ellos por andar tan metido en estas cuatro paredes, los pocos momentos felices que tuvimos fueron cuando dejaba de lado mis obligaciones gerenciales.

Ante el silencio de Mimi el se da la vuelta y la ve muy seria demasiado para su gusto y como debatiéndose entre sí hablar o no, el la espera a ver si ella dice algo pero al ver su negativa a hablar y no sentir el que pueda controlar mucho más la situación se dispone a salir de aquel espacio que de pronto se le hace demasiado pequeño para ellos dos, pero su dulce voz le detiene.

-"Me han dicho que tomas y fumas a diario"

Sin siquiera voltearse el afirma con la cabeza y sigue su camino pero a solo dos pasos, es detenido nuevamente.

-"Ellos te extrañan"

-"Y yo a ellos, pero supongo que los perdí aquella noche y no tengo derecho a que me llamen padre.

-"Así seas el peor criminal del mundo, nunca dejaras de ser su padre.

-"Algún día cuando este por Estados Unidos iré a verlos, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer" toca la manija de la puerta pero unos frágiles brazos le detienen, sorprendido Tai se da la vuelta, ella está llorando, escondiendo su cara en su melena castaña y el no sabe qué hacer, jamás ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que tendría a Mimi llorando de esa manera en sus brazos, -"oye, ¿qué sucede princesa?"

Ella hipa mientras se abraza con fuerza al moreno, él la sostiene mientras ella poco a poco se calma "Rei vino a hablar con migo hace 2 meses, me conto todo lo que paso".

Él le sonríe con tristeza y la abraza acercándola a su pecho, no quiere que ella vea sus expresiones en ese momento –"así que ya te lo dijo" afirma, ella se retira de su pecho y con su mirada le pregunta.

-"Me busco hace 6 meses y me conto todo, me dijo que todo fue una trampa y que en realidad nunca te fui infiel"

-"Y si lo sabías porque…"

-¿Por qué no te busque preguntas?

Ella asiente

-Por Dios Mimi, por tantas cosas, te hice tanto daño, no merecía que me perdonaras, merezco sufrir todo lo que tú ya has sufrido por mí, es que ya no soporto hacerte tanto daño, no me sentía con el derecho de re aparecer en tu vida y…

-Dime una sola cosa Taichi Yagami –le interrumpe ella – ¿tú me amas? Y quiero la sola verdad.

-"¿Amarte dices? No, Mimi no te amo –ella lo ve con desilusión pero antes de decir algo siente como es devorada por los hambrientos labios de Tai, ella gustosa se deja besar y corresponde el ansiado besos, sus lenguas juegan como siempre y ella se siente desvanecer, el lentamente rompe el beso y la sostiene en sus brazos – no te amo Mimi porque esa palabra se queda corta a lo que siento por ti, eres el aire que necesito para vivir, eres la medicina para mis enfermedades, tu risa y la de mis hijos es mi alimento, ellos y tu son mi vida entera, pero simplemente no podía retenerte a mi lado, no después de todo el dolor que te he causado.

**Neon ije uljima nal wihaerado useojwo apeuron uljima da naege jugo useojwo**

**Neon ije uljima nal wihaerado useojwo apeuron uljima**

_(No llores ahora, sonríe para mí, no llores más, dame todo el dolor a mí y sonríe, no llores ahora, sonríe para mí, no llores más…)_

Ese día, en una muda promesa prometieron amarsen por toda una eternidad, Tai renuncio a la gerencia de Anyus, vendieron la casa y se mudaron de la transitada y concurrida Tokyo a la pacifica ciudad de Kyoto, en aquella pequeña ciudad se volvieron a casar, compraron una pequeña casa, Tai y ella abrieron un restaurante familiar, el cual el administraba y ella era la cocinera, asi podían estar al pendiente de sus hijos, desde aquel dia, Tai le demostró todos los días cuanto la amaba, le demostró que podía cambiar y que podían ser felices, tres años después Mimi volvió a quedar en estado y nació la pequeña Sarah llenado a la pequeña familia de aun mas regocijos y Mimi solo podía pensar que tantas lagrimas derramadas compasaban toda esta alegría que ahora vivía, y Tai pensaba que nunca más haría llorar a su princesa caprichosa.

**Fin**

**Notas de la loca autora**

**¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? Espero que si, al menos en mi mente, ellos tuvieron una bonita relación con los típicos problemas familiares que todas las familias tienen pero nada más serio, en fin espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un review, la verdad no sé ni de donde salió la historia, solo que soy una gran amante del michi pero por falta de tiempo no publico mucho y de hecho llevaba más de un año sin publicar absolutamente nada pero tras escuchar como por centésima vez esta canción (soy fan total de Boyfriend) esto se me vino a la mente, es corto y tiene errores pero me ha gustado este sencillo oneshot, quiero en un futuro y se me queda tiempo publicar mas historias de Mimi y Tai, quizás basadas en mangas, quizás en k-pop o totalmente mías pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, en fin, solo me queda decir que AMO la pareja que hacen Tai y Mimi y que la imagen usada para el fic es una sencilla edición mía, los quiero y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
